logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Greg Heffley.
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to Universal Animation Studios! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Väsk (Talk) 09:53, February 19, 2011 McDonald's Did McDonald's really bring back their classic logos on their soda cups? - Luke Sams 8:14 p.m. E.T. Yes. Can you send me pictures of soda cups with old McDonald's logos? Greg Heffley. (talk) 01:22, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Nope. Can you send me pictures of of soda cups with old McDonald's logos and give me a link? - Luke Sams 8:24 p.m. E.T. Oh! Right! Sorry! Greg Heffley. (talk) 01:29, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Can you give me a link to pictures of soda cups with old McDonald's logos? - Luke Sams 8:31 p.m. E.T. I will! Greg Heffley. (talk) 01:46, November 19, 2012 (UTC) What is the link for me to see pictures of of soda cups with old McDonald's logos? - Luke Sams 9:08 p.m. E.T. Here's an example: http://thepost.s3.amazonaws.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/McDonalds-2.jpg Greg Heffley. (talk) 03:26, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Enough is enough Enough of the false information on logos. What is your problem? We've told a million times, yet you keep doing it. No more false information and future predictions on here or anywhere else, and STOP the spamming too! WE MEAN IT!!!VHSGuy2011 (talk) 21:16, November 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm Back! Don't worry, I'm back at Logopedia! Don't be mean to me! GregHeffleyReturns (talk) 23:46, November 21, 2012 (UTC) : We are not being mean to you. However we are SICK of you coming back, forcing false information, future predictions, sockpuppets, and immaturity down our throats. I've already reported you, and I hope you get banned for good ASAP!!!VHSGuy2011 (talk) 23:55, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::And indeed he has. You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for infinite years!!!!!!!!!! Get out of my logopedia right now!!!!!!!!!!!!! And Stay out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That Sucks. Jhonerick.arreza (talk) 08:02, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Sockpuppeters are coming!!! Sucks. You Sockpuppeters!!!!!!!!!! Oh, not good, sockpuppeters. You are not allowed in this wiki!!! GET OUT AND STAY OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That Sucks. Jhonerick.arreza (talk) 08:11, December 2, 2014 (UTC)